


The Witch and the Composer

by Naminewitch



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Subarashiki Kono Sekai | The World Ends With You
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:49:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naminewitch/pseuds/Naminewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Namine appears in Shibuya. She didn't know now she appeared here. Will Namine return home with the help of her new friends and blonde Composer?</p><p>Set after 358/2 Days but before Kingdom Hearts 2  and also set after events of the Game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The another day in Twilight town. Namine as usual was in her room in the "Haunted Mansion" as nicknamed this house residents.

She sighed. Every day was the same: drawing and restore Sora's memory. Of course, now  Riku and Diz helped her, but Nobody felt caught. Just like in Castle Oblivion. She just wanted to have a friend who would understand her. But who wants to be friends with the witch? That's right no one wanted it.

Suddenly a strange sound interrupted the blonde thought. Putting an sketchbook on the table, she turned and gasped in surprise.

Black portal opened in the room. But who opened it? Namine couldnt open the corridors of darkness. Nor could Diz only Riku could open them.

Suddenly an invisible wind entered the room and began to push the girl to the portal. She tried to resist, but the wind was stronger and Namine being in the portal, lost consciousness, and the portal is closed.

_Meanwhile in Shibuya._

Joshua was walking through the streets of Shibuya lost in thought. A month has passed since he wanted to destroy the city. But they have solved the problem and now composer toiled for boredom. Yeah, now he has friends, but even they do not distract him from boredom.

Suddenly, right in front of him there was a black portal, and  girl appeared, and before she fell to the ground, Joshua caught her, and the portal has disappeared as quickly as it had appeared.

The blond looked at the stranger: she had blonde hair almost the same as his she was dressed in a white dress and blue sandals on her feet.

"I need to help her," he thought, and took her into his arms went to the Hanekoma" s cafe

_Back in Twilight Town._

"Diz Namine is gone," Diz as always sitting at the computer when Riku walked.

The man turned around in his chair, "What do you mean gone? We have to find her before the organization otherwise this will slow process recovering of memory. Find her.

Riku nodded "Yes Diz," and with these words disappeared into the portal.

***

Namine stirred and opened her eyes. She was in a room with green wallpaper, parquet a small coffee table and couch on which she lay.

The front door opened and man with black hair walked in. He smiled.

"Oh, you woke up," the man said, walking up to her, "how do you feel?

Namine was silent, not knowing what to say. Suddenly, she heard another voice.

"Well Sanae our sleeping beauty woke up?" And the young man appeared in the doorway.

He was about her age, with blond hair and violet eyes. On his face was a smirk.

"Good morning sleeping beauty."

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Namine stared at the two strangers. How did she get here? The last thing she remembered is that she fell into the portal, and nothing more. The boy and the man stared at her waiting for an answer. Namine finally decided to speak

. "Wh-who are you? And how did I get here?" The blonde tried to speak calmly but her voice cracked. "Do not be afraid of us," We will not hurt you, "the man said soothingly," "What's your name?

"My name is Namine" she replied sat cautiously . She looked at the man as if asking permission. He nodded.

"Namine. A beautiful name for a beautiful girl," The boy spoke again and his words made a blonde blush. If she had a heart now it would beat very fast. No one has ever told her compliments.

Man watching the girl's reaction smirked a little.

" You embrassed the girl Boss. I think its time introduce ourselfs. Well Namine my name is Sanae Hanekoma but you can call me Mister H. Everyone does."

" And my name is Yoshiya Kiryu but please call me Joshua", boy said smirking at Namine making her blush again.

" So Namine" Mister H said after introducions end."

How did you get here? When Josh brought you here he said you fell from black portal. And where are you from?"

Namine didn't respond. She can't say she's from another world. Its aganist the rules of world's balance.

What she shoud say?

Before blonde could find right answer to tell Joshua spoke.

"You are from another world aren't you"? he asked surprising Namine. She turned her head to him.

" How did you-," but girl didn't finish because boy interrupted her. " I have suspicions since I found you. And by your reaction I can say I'm right. Don't worry your secret is safe with us," Joshua smiled a little and winked at her.

Girl smiled gratefully.

"Thanks,"

A silence fell for few minutes.

"Well," Mister Hanekoma said breaking the siellnce," Namine needs rest. You can ask her questions later boss," barista turned his head to girl as he and Joshua began to leave the room, " You can rest now Namine. If need anything just tell me." "Thank you" The man and boy went out of the room. She lay back on the couch and after a minute girl fell asleep

 ***

" Tell me more about yourself" later that day after Namine rested a little Mister Hanekoma offered Joshua to show girl the Shibuya and Composer agreed.

It was strange but he wanted know more about Namine. Maybe it because of his curiosity after all to boy Namine was a mystery.

Not everyday a girl from another world appears and fall from portal. And Joshua could feel a strange power inside of her. And whats why he agreed to show Namine the town. Walking on streets and talking with each other. Its typical to people so one would interrupt them.

'Well" Namine began," where is nothing interresting to tell really. All I can say what I need return to my world and finish one thing."

"What thing?" Composer asked raising eyebrow.

Girl shook her head.

" I'm sorry I can't tell you what." Namine couldn't tell him the whole truth. She could't tell she is a Nobody. She could't tell she is a witch. _She just could' t_.

"Well if you can't its fine. Everybody has their secrets," he waved his hand and looked at the sky: it was already sunset.

Sundenly idea came to Joshua. A smirk appeared on his face

. "Dear Namine," blonde began and bowed to girl, " would you like to watch the sunset together?" "

Watch the sunset? I would love to," she replied with a smile.

And a few minutes later they sitting on the roof of 104 building watching sunset together.

"Wow... the sunset is so beautiful. Its bad what I didn't have my skechbook to draw this," Namine sighed.

Joshua turned his head to girl . "You haven't seen a sunset before?" Composer asked.

"No. In my world I'm not allowed leave the mansion. All I can do is draw and this thing I can't tell you about," Joshua flinched.

Loneliness. He could feel it in Namine's voice. Composer never admit it but sometimes he felt lonely too. Of course he had Sanae, Neku and others but no one fully understand him. Even Sanae.

"Its time to go home," boy offered his hand and blonde took it. "Yeah." All the way to the cafe, they were silent.

Later when Joshua returned to his room and Namine returned to hers she noticed new sketchbook on table and smile appeared on her face.

She had guess from whom was the sketchbook. Namine went to bed and before she fell asleep a thought appeared in her mind.

"Thank you Joshua"

 **The World That Never Was**.

Remained members of Organization XIII looked at their surerior. He began: "Loyal members of Organization. Fortune smiles at us. The witch disappeared from Diz's mansion and there is our chance: if we find her first we can return Roxas to Organization and gain more hearts to finish Kingdom Hearts. "But who will sent on this mission?" Saix asked.

Xemnas sighed dramatically. "Sadly none of you are suitable for this mission. Say Number VII do we have some replicas?"

"Yes we have. A few replicas of Organization members. You want to send on mission the puppet?" disgust was heard in Saix's voice.

He didn't like the replicas. They always bring so much trouble. They not even Nobodies and they useless. That's why Saix didn't want replica be send on mission. But he couldn't doubt his superior's orders.

Xemnas's face darkened.

" You dare to question my orders?" "No surerior." "Good" Xemnas relaxed and usual smirk touched his lips, " Now bring me the replica of Number XII.

Few minutes later a hooded figure came.

Leader of Organization looked at replica. "Find memory witch and bring her to World That Never Was." Figure smiled evilly under hood and disappeared in corridor of darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

On next day Namine was sitting in cafe drawing in new sketchbook. She tried to influence Sora's memories but looks like her powers doesn't work in this world. If only she could open a corridor of darkness maybe Namine could return to Twilight Town.

But girl couldn't open it so there few choices: wait until Riku find her or at least wait until Joshua come with something. But also Organization was looking for her it was only matter of time when they find her.

Namine's thoughts switched to blonde boy again. She wasn't sure what think of him. Boy was mysterious and girl was sure he liked tease others and flirting with girls and... also there was something in his eyes... something what she couldn't put a finger on.

Suddenly bell jingled and four teenagers entered the cafe.

"Hey Mister H!"

The first teen had red hair and blue eyes. He wore purple headphones, white pants, purple shirt and purple shoes.

The second teen was a girl with black hair, brown eyes and she wore glasses. Also she held a stuffed animal a cat to be precisely.

The third was boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He wore a black hat, white shirt and shorts with snickers.

The fourth was a girl younger than others. She also like third boy had blond hair and blue eyes. She wore the same hat, pale red shirt, and white shorts with yellow - black shoes.

Group noticed her surprised but before they could ask Namine questions Mister H came from another room.

«Oh hello Phones. Long time no see. I see you met my guest for a while. This is Namine. Namine this is Phones and his friends."

" Nice to meet you Namine. My name is Neku Sakuraba," the boy with red hair, who barista called 'Phones' introduced himself. The others also introduced themselves.

" Nice to meet you too," With that introductions ended and group began to asking blonde questions.

" Where are you from?"

As Shiki asked this, Namine and Mister H exchanged glances. They waited for this question that's why early in morning before Joshua left WildKat they agreed to tell anyone who ask this question what she was from far away town and come to visit a friend who was Joshua.

"It's a small town and not noisy as Shibuya. I came here to visit Joshua."

This answer surprised company.

"This prissy boy is your friend!?" Beat exclaimed dropping jaw while his sister who reacted less emotional than others tried to calm down her brother.

"Yes. This is so surprising?"

" A little. We didn't know Josh has a friend. If we do know something about him," the last part of sentence Neku muttered under his breath but blonde heard him.

A silence fell for minute.

"Hey, Namine wanna join us?" Neku asked. At this girl looked at barista as if asking permission. The man nodded.

"Go. It's good what while you where you talk and hang with someone else besides Josh and I."

Blonde nodded and followed the others out of cafe.

Namine liked the walk around town with Neku and his friends. They laughed, joked, told each other stories and it felt so... natural. Like she wasn't Nobody at all and was just a girl, who had fun with her friends.

She flinched. Earlier that day Beat said he was hungry and they stopped at Ramen Don brought a ramen for everyone. And now she felt like she was being watched. Girl turned in her seat and looked in shop's window. There on street unnoticed by crowd stood figure in black coat. By body type blonde could tell it was female. Namine felt chill run down her spine. Could that be what Organization has found her?

Shiki placed her hand on blonde's shoulder snapping her out of thoughts. "Are you alright Namine?" she asked with concern in her voice.

Namine looked at brunette and smiled a little. "Yeah I'm fine don't worry."

When she looked in window again the figure was gone. Blonde shook her head. Maybe she was just imaging things.

" _I worry too much._ " She thought to herself.

* * *

he sun almost disappeared in sky when company returned to WildKat. Her new friends - mainly Beat and Neku - insisted what they walk her to the cafe. so she wouldn't get in trouble and be safe. Namine tried to protest at first, but soon agreed.

Blonde turned to company with smile on her face.

"Thank you. Today I had good time with you."

"You're welcome. We had good time too. Well, we have to go see you tomorrow Namine,» they smiled and waved blonde goodbye before heading home too.

Namine turned around to enter the cafe when Composer appeared behind her. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"I see you had good time dear," he smirked at her reaction because of his sudden appearance.

"Yes I am." Joshua opened the door letting girl in first and then entering himself. Namine sat in chair while Composer made himself a coffee and sat across from girl. They didn't say anything for a while.

Joshua finished his drink and looked at the clock: it showed 21.30 p.m.

"I think it's time to go to bed don't you think?" he broke the silence and girl nodded in agreement. Composer escorted her to her room. When Namine grabbed doorknob, boy's hand accidentally touched hers, electricity passed through them and Joshua quickly took his hand away and blonde opened the door.

"Good night princess."

"Good night to you too, Joshua."

He left and blonde closed the door leaning against the wood. There was only one thought in her mind: " _What was that feeling?_ "

Little did she know what Joshua was thinking the same.


	4. Chapter 4

It's already been two weeks since Namine appeared in Shibuya and saw black hooded figure. After that nothing suspiciously happened and blonde girl spend her time with her new friends, drawing and together with Joshua trying to figure out how to return to Twilight Town.

Composer sat in WildKat drinking coffee with a frown on his face. Mister H was washing cups and Namine was hanging out with Neku and others.

Ever since girl entered his life Joshua felt strange feeling grow  inside him.  At first he thought it was only curiosity, but as days passed they became closer and Composer realized that he cared about Namine and didn't want her to leave.     

And Joshua felt something more than friendship towards the blonde. He wasn't sure.

Blonde put his cup on table and sighed in annoyance. What's why he didn't  liked  RG life.  One day you talk with girls  normally and next you begin to like them  worrying yourself with  question if girl likes you back or not. 

Barista finished his task and sat across from Composer.

"Are you alright J?"

The question snapped boy from his thoughts and he looked at Producer.

"Sorry Sanae. Did you said something?"

"I said you alright?" man repeated the question.  Joshua let out a sigh.

"I don't know. Lately I was thinking about something..."

"Or someone." Mister H finished with a grin, making blonde blink in surprise.

"How did you..."

"Oh come on Josh I know you your whole life even before you became the Composer. And besides it's not hard to notice how you look at her."

Boy looked away from man as graffiti artist let out a chuckle. Right now instead of powerful being who can destroy  whole town with snap of his fingers,  Joshua was just a boy who liked a girl, but didn't knew how tell her about his feelings.

And also Joshua was confused. He always knew how to act in certain situations, but these feelings new for him and boy had no clue how to behave.

"You need to tell Namine how you feel," Mister H said breaking the silence as Composer brushed the hair from his face.

"And if she doesn't feel the same? And she will leave Shibuya as soon as possible after we figure out how she can return to Twilight Town.  Also if I tell about my feelings she would think she hurt me and I don’t want bother her with these feelings."

"Still it's best if you tell her. If you continue keep this a secret after she leave you will regret what you didn’t told her about your feelings."

Boy sighed. He had to admit what Sanae had a point. Maybe he really need to tell how he felt about her.

Without another word Joshua stood and left cafe looking for Namine.

* * *

 

Meanwhile blonde girl was enjoying sunny day in park sitting under a tree and trying again to change Sora's memories, Neku and Shiki talked with each other and ate ice cream. Rhyme was watching her brother who was practicing with his skateboard.

Suddenly sky grew dark and company looked at it.

"Jeez looks like it's about to rain. We better head home guys," Neku said and others agreed.

But before any of them could move Nobodies appeared surrounding company and not letting them escape.

"What the hell are these things?!" Neku exclaimed making Shiki hide behind him while Beat did the same for Rhyme. Namine stood frozen in place. If lower Nobodies are here that means   Organization has found her.  And now because of it her friends are in danger.

Corridor of darkness opened and hooded figure -the same one Namine saw two weeks ago - stepped out of it. Seeing blonde girl frozen and fear in her eyes figure smirked.

"I finally found you memory witch. Now you are coming with me."

But before figure could come closer Neku and Beat stood in her way making Namine stand behind them together with Shiki and Rhyme.

"The only one witch here it's you. Leave our  friend alone," Neku said and at this figure growled through her   gritted  teeth and electricity appeared from her hands. Seeing this blonde gasped. The only Organization member who had such powers was Larxene but this wasn't possible. Sora defeated her in Castle Oblivion. So that lead to conclusion what this was the replica.

"Who you calling a witch, you little brat? I don't have time for you, move aside, so I can deliver this witch to my superior,"  Replica tried to grab Namine's hand, but boys were in her way; Replica lost her patience.

"Fine! If you won’t give her willingly I take her by force!"

For Nobodies it was like a command and  attacked the teens minus Namine; well more like jumped. They knocked Neku to the ground and he struggled to get up. Shiki tried to find something, so she could hit the creature, but found nothing  and now she was in same situation as Neku. Beat  was hitting them with his skateboard and at the same time protecting Rhyme.

Namine watched helpless as Nobodies attacked her friends. Creatures didn't touch her and she was safe at some rate until Replilarx decided it was enough.

If only she haven't fell though corridor of darkness nothing of this would happened. Neku, Shiki, Beat and Rhyme wouldn't be lying on ground hurt by Nobodies.

She only brings trouble to those around her. First she messed up with Sora's memories, ruined Axel, Roxas and Xion’s friendship (despite the fact Xion couldn't exist and would disappear in the end; it was only matter of time. Namine still felt something people call 'guilt'. ) And now because of her new friends are hurt. 

Finally replica decided it was enough and Nobodies stopped. The company was laying on ground, bruised and tired. A satisfied grin came to Replilarx's lips.

"I would play with you longer, but I need to go. Bye-bye kiddies!"  She turns around, approaches the blonde girl grabs her hand and summons the corridor. Namine doesn't struggle knowing it's useless. Her friends watched helpless unable to do anything. 

But before they could enter the portal...

" Miss, I suggest you  to  let go my friend and leave before things get  _unpleasant_  for  _you_."

Everybody turned to the source of the voice: Joshua was standing near the company smiling his trademark grin his hand in pocket. But when Namine looked in his eyes she flinched. He was furious. Furious what someone came to Shibuya uninvited and caused problems.

Replica snorted.

"Another brat. Do you think you can order me around? I don't think so,"  Once the shock caused by Composer's appearance wore off, she  ordered Nobodies to attack.

Namine expected the same result what happened before - so did everybody else - but Joshua just snapped his fingers still smiling and creatures were hit by ray of light disappearing a moment later.  Everybody was shocked once again, Relilarx growled, this time in frustration. She summoned her knives. 

"That's enough! I deal with you myself!" And with that she ran forward to attack the boy.

The others held their breath as they watched the scene. They expected what Joshua would be hurt - since the knives were sparking with electricity - but he surprised them once again when  he easily dodged the attack.

"You shouldn't play with that," he teased. This only angered replica more and she added more volts to her knives.

This continued for some time. Replica started to get tired while blonde seemed dodging  without effort. And he hasn't attacked yet.

"I don't understand..." Replilarx jumped away from Composer, breathing heavily, "Why are you protecting this witch? She's deceiving little brat; nothing more."

Blonde's eyes narrowed. " Do you really  need a reason? She's my friend that's all I care about. I don't care if she is a witch or that's you call her.

Namine - who heard this - gasped. Ever since she was ‘born’ into this world people hated her. Organization hated her (expect Axel), Diz hated her. Riku treated her normally, but girl suspected it was because she reminded him of Kairi. Joshua and others were first ones, who treated her like a normal girl not caring if she had strange powers or not.

A small smile touched her lips as she 'felt' gratitude towards Composer. 

"And for hurting my friend, I make you disappear," Boy's threatening, cold voice sent shivers down everybody's spines. He snapped his fingers once again...

...and ray of light hit replica. She fell on her knees with shocked expression as her knives disappeared. A black hole appeared under her sucking her in and leaving no hint what she was here.

Looking away from place where replica was Joshua walked towards Namine. His gloomy expression turned soft as he placed hand on girl's shoulder. She looked at him.

"Are you alright?" He asks and she nodded, unable to answer verbally. 

"What the hell was that!?" Neku's shout broke tense silence. He, Shiki and Bito siblings  were already standing on their feet watching the scene with various expressions.

"What do you mean dear?" Composer turned his attention to ex-proxy, who looked at him with annoyance.

"Don't pretend you know nothing! Who were that woman and these creatures? And why they were after Namine?" I know you, aware of this!"

Joshua didn't reply, pondering, over his answer. He couldn't tell others about other worlds and where Namine came from, as it would endanger world's balance. Although he was powerful, Composer knew better than to mess with these rules.  He valued his life and wanted  to live, thank you very much.

Blonde was about to give Neku a retort, when suddenly another black portal materialized in front of them and person wearing the same black coat the defeated woman wore. Everybody took battle stances while Joshua took Namine's hand in his and made her hide behind him.

Stranger sighed in relief when he noticed the blonde girl not paying attention to others who watched his every move.

"There you are, Namine. I finally found you. C'mon, let's return to Twilight Town. Diz is waiting."

However before he could step forward to Namine, Joshua blocked his path.

"I think you should leave, sir. No one asked you to come here and I will not allow you to hurt Namine or take her away."

Stranger tensed, Joshua did the same, but before they could do anything Namine decided to intervene.

"It's alright Joshua," she placed her hand on his shoulder, making Composer relax and look at her. "He is a friend of mine, he won't hurt us," Blonde nodded, still unsure, but he trusted the girl, so  he looked at man before him with less cold glare, but still suspicious. Man ignored Composer's glare and other as he looked at girl as if expecting her to do something. Namine understood. It was time to say goodbye. To her friends. To Mister H. To Joshua. To everybody. 

  She came from behind Joshua and approached Riku to stand beside him. Others looked at her with confusion. 

"Namine?" Shiki's confused voice held everyone's question. Blonde smiled at other girl sadly.

"It's time for me to return where I came from," Joshua felt sadness at these words. He hoped what this moment would come much later and not so soon. Only two weeks Namine was here and in such short time she managed to find a way into his heart.

  Composer cursed mentally. Damn! And why, when he decided to confess everything must go wrong? First this strange woman, now this man came and was taking her away from him and he couldn't stop her because blonde needed return to Twilight Town to finish some 'thing'. Deep inside he felt it was the last time he saw her or at least for a very long while. 

"You're not from here at all, are you?" Neku's voice returned Joshua to reality. The orange haired boy looked at Namine with a frown.

She shook her head. " No I'm not. I came here by accident from another place and it's time for me to say goodbye."

Suddenly Rhyme ran forward and hugged blonde by waist. The girl froze for a moment.

"You were like a older sister I never had. I'm gonna miss you."

Namine  went down to girl level and hugged her in return.

"Me too, Rhyme me too." 

Next it was Beat who said goodbye then Shiki and Neku was the last.

Blonde looked to the side noticing Composer. He stood leaning against a tree, his arms crossed over his chest. Namine approached him.

"So, it's time to say goodbye, huh?" Joshua asked trying not to sound upset, but falling at it.

Blonde nodded sadly.

"Yes. I wanted to thank you for everything you did for me.  I don't know what would  have happened if portal opened in different place."

"But I haven't done anything. I didn't helped to get you to Twilight Town like I promised."

Namine shook her head. " No, you did. You and Mister H took me in. Not everybody would invite a complete stranger in their house and take care about them. Besides if haven't saved us from replica things could ended very bad. So you helped me more than once."

" Will I see you again?" Boy asked with hope in his voice.

Blonde bit her lower lip not sure what to say. She couldn't give Composer false hope. Once Sora wakes up she had to return to Kairi and stay with her and when that happens there was a huge possibility what she wouldn’t meet with Joshua again. Ever.

"I... I'm not sure," at this boy's face fell. "But I have something for you. Something to remember me by if we don't see each other again." Namine  outstretched her arm giving the other blonde the good luck star charm the very same one Sora had thinking it was Namine who gave him this.

Composer took the item placing it into his pocket. Then suddenly to girl's surprise he pulled her into hug.

"I never thought I would say this to anyone but," Joshua paused for a moment, " I'm going to miss you."

"Me too" 

She got out of hug and returned to Riku giving her friends one last look before disappearing in portal.

The others stood here a little longer before everybody began walking home.

* * *

 

**The World That Never Was.**

  Saix bowed slightly before his superior. "I'm sorry superior, but replica has failed.

Xemnas clenched   his fist. "Leave." The nobody did as told.

The moment number VII left the leader of Organization let out a roar that seemingly  shook entire world.

* * *

  
**Twilight Town. The Mansion**.

"From this moment on you will not leave this room so accident such as this will not happen again" Namine looked at floor as DiZ stood before her. " Now return to work." He and Riku left the room.

Blonde looked out the window looking at the stars. It's been a few hours since they returned, but she already missed her friends from Shibuya. 

Though maybe they meet once more? Namine could only hope.  


* * *

  
**Shibuya.**

Joshua sat on the roof of 104 building holding the good luck charm Namine gave him. Though it's been only hours since she left he already missed her. He would give anything if only to see her again. 

  But if there is hope maybe they meet again?  

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter's timeline set during KHIII

Joshua sighed as he watched the people of Shibuya. It's been a year since Namine left town. He missed her. Where was she now? Composer hoped she was safe.

Suddenly a familiar feeling passed through him and small smirk appeared on his face.

Looks like Shibuya has visitors.

* * *

 

"So this is Shibuya? "Kairi asked as her, Sora and Riku landed in this world. It was strange, but girl had feeling what she was here before.

"Looks like it," Sora replied, " During our Mark of Mastery Exam some of our new friends invited us here. Maybe we can meet them."

"Sora don't forget we on mission," the older boy reminded brunette," we can't meet them. First the mission. "

"You haven't changed Riku. Same serious boy I see." trio heard a voice and turned their heads to the side.

There leaning against pedestal of statue was blonde haired boy with violet eyes. When Kairi saw him, she could hear Namine gasp in her mind. This got her attention.

 _"Namine do you know him?"_ the princess asked her Nobody. Her other half sighed sadly.

 _"Yes I know him. When I was restoring Sora's memories I accidentally appeared here and he was helping me. But I didn't tell him what I'm Nobody I just couldn't do what"_ , Namine replied. So that's why Kairi felt like she was been here before. It was Namine's feelings.

" _Why not?_ "

" _I guess I was 'afraid' you can say. I was afraid after he find out truth about me he would hate me. After all not many people like Nobodies. But after I get to know him closer I realized what he wouldn't do that. But after all I didn't say him the truth because I was afraid what I can hurt him with that truth._

 _"_ And this is Kairi," The Princess of Heart heard Sora say her name and she snapped of from her conversation with Namine.

" Nice to meet you Kairi. I'm Joshua," he said bowing to her and kissing her hand making both Kairi and Namine blush.

" Nice to meet you too Joshua," replied Kairi still blushing. The blonde chuckled at her reaction.

" _She just like her_ " Joshua thought, but after a second shook his head and his usual smirk appeared on his face again.

"So what brings you here? Another Mark of Mastery Exam? Or something different?" Composer asked.

"We on mission. We need stop to evil Keyblade Master, his minions and help some of our friends," Sora replied and placed his hands behind his head, " By the way how are the Neku and the others?"

"Oh Neku and others are fine. Neku becomes more open to people thanks to his friends, " Joshua replied.

" Good to hear. Now we need to find a keyhole, let's look around town," Riku suggested and he and Sora began walk away.

Kairi who was silent during the conversation looked at blonde boy and idea came to her. She approached him.

" Can I talk to you Joshua?" Girl asked. At her question he raised eyebrow, but nodded. Her friends stopped and looked at her.

"Kairi?"

"You two go ahead. I need to talk to Joshua." Sora and Riku nodded and went to the city look for keyhole.

As she watched her two friends leave Kairi turned herself to Composer.

"Do you know where we can talk in private?" she asked and boy gestured her to follow after him.

" _Kairi where we going_?" Namine asked.

" _Answer me one question. But answer the truth. You want Joshua to know the truth?_ "

" _I don't know_ "

" _But if you gonna be your own person you have tell him sooner or later"_

 _" Yes, you're right . I tell him,"_ her other half tried sound confidently but Kairi could feel what Namine was afraid and nervous. She was nervous about Joshua's reaction when she tells him her secret.

Finally they came. Composer stopped. Namine through Kairi's eyes saw what they in Udagawa.

" Well Kairi what you wanted to talk about?"

Princess of Heart took deep breath " Well.... you know a girl named Namine?"

At this question boy answered carefully. " Yes I know her. Why do you ask?"

Instead of answering girl closed her eyes in concentration, as light surrounded her. It was so bright what Joshua had not only close his eyes, but shield them with arms as well.

When light faded and Composer could finally open his eyes. Instead of Kairi he saw...

" Namine?" he gasped in surprise. She smiled gently.

" Hello Joshua. Long time no-"

But before blonde could continue, boy closed the distance between them and hugged her. Namine hesitated a second and hugged him back.

" Where have you been?" boy whispered in her ear.

"It's a long story and I need to tell you something before my time runs out,"

* * *

 

" You're Kairi 's Nobody and you can manipulate Sora's memories and whose around him? And why you didn't told me this?" said Joshua after Namine told him her secret. He  tried to sound calm but deep inside he felt hurt because the person he cared about, hid from him such a secret.

Girl lowered her head.

" I'm sorry what I didn't tell you this. I just... was afraid what when you know truth about me you would hate me. After all not many people like Nobodies and besides you and others are my first friends. You accepted and treated me like I was normal and I thought if I tell you the truth it would hurt you."

Joshua came closer to her and chuckled bitterly. " You right. This hurt. But not because you are Nobody, but because you didn't tell me sooner. But I'm not mad at you. I'm glad you here" he hugged her again.

"Me too".

Suddenly light surrounded Namine.

" What's happening?" Blonde could hear slight panic in Composer's voice. She smiled.

"Kairi allowed me to control her body so we could meet but now I return in her heart"

Joshua took her hands in his.

"I don't want you'll disappear again. Can't you stay?"

Namine shook her head. "No, I can't. Right now Sora is on journey to save people, who connected to his heart including me and my friends. And maybe I can be my own person and we can meet again."

"It's a promise?"

"Yeah a promise."

And suddenly before Namine returned Kairi control over her body Composer leaned forward and kissed her on lips. Blonde gasped but answered the kiss.

When they broke apart instead of Namine it was Kairi, who was blushing deep shade of red. Before they could say anything, a ray of light appeared in sky and quickly disappeared.

Redhead broke the silence. " Come on looks like Sora and Riku found keyhole. And, " Kairi turned to the boy, who was smirking at girl's reaction of kiss. " You won't tell them about this."

"My lips are sealed."

They headed back to Hachiko where Keyblade Masters waited for them.

"So now you're found keyhole. Where are you going now?" Composer asked as Kairi stood beside her friends.

"We don't know. There many worlds out there, what need our help. We need to go. It was good to see you again Joshua."

"Same here. Hope you visit again," said Joshua and winked at red-headed girl, making her blush again. Her friends looked at princess of heart in surprise.

"Are you okay Kairi?" asked Sora with concern in his voice.

"I'm fine," she said quickly. Kairi took her friend's arms and said goodbye to blonde boy before heading to their Gummi ship.

As Joshua watched Gummi ship disappearing in distance, he got out star- shaped good luck charm from his pocket what Namine gave him before she left.

They made a promise and Composer was sure they meet again.


	6. Chapter 6

"Are you sure about this, Namine?" Kairi asked the blonde girl. Namine nodded.

"Yes I'm sure. I want to go to Shibuya. I need to keep my promise and besides.... I want to see him again."

Kairi smiled at her. Namine was not her Nobody anymore. She, Roxas, Xion and other good Nobodies, who helped them against Xehanort became their own person. And after that they decided to go their own worlds: Roxas, Xion and Lea went to Twilight Town others to Radiant Garden or where they wanted to go.

At first Namine stayed on Destiny Islands, but a few days later she said what she wanted to go to another world. She was sure about that decision, but Kairi wasn't.

No it's not like Kairi didn't want blonde girl to be happy. She was just worried about her safety. After all Namine was like sister to her.

" I know you want to see Joshua again. I'm just worried about you that's all"

" Don't worry about me, Il 'be fine. Well, I need to go. Tell Sora and Riku, I’m sorry what I couldn't say goodbye to them."

"Don't worry I tell them," Kairi hugged Namine and blonde girl returned the hug. " Be careful."

" I will. Bye."

"Bye. See you later."

Girls broke their hug and Namine opened   portal of light, stepping in it. Before it closed, red-haired waved, and her former Nobody waved back and then she disappeared.

*******

Namine appeared in Shibuya on Scumble Crossing.  People were walking minding their own business not paying attention to a girl, who materialized out of thin air.

Blonde girl knew, what Composer probably would be in WildKat, so she began heading to Cat Street. While walking, Namine looked around town. It hasn't changed. Same crowd same people.

Namine was so lost into her thoughts that she didn't noticed when she bumped into someone before it was too late. She closed her eyes.  But before she could fall to the ground, the person she bumped into caught her by the waist.

"Geez, " the person  said as he helped blonde stand. "You should watch where you are going."

 _Wait, this voice was familiar._ She opened her eyes. "Neku?"

Boy blinked recognizing her too. "Namine?"

Namine nodded and before she could say something, Neku hugged her. She did the same.

"It's been so long! Where have you been all this time?" he asked with huge grin.

"It's kind of a long story. Anyway, how have   you been? Shiki?  Beat? Rhyme?"

"We are all fine. Beat is on skateboard tournament. Rhyme is with him. Shiki... " Neku  paused and then to girl's surprise he slapped his forehead as if remembering something. "Oh, god Shiki! She is waiting for me! I need to go see you later, Namine! " he said quickly waving her goodbye and disappearing in crowd.

Namine smiled and continued her walk to WildKat.  Soon she was here.

"Mister H?" blonde called as she entered the cafe.

Man came from other room.

"Welcome to WildKat...  Oh it's you, Namine. What a surprise. How have you been?"

"I've been fine, Mister H. You?" Blonde asked as she sat on stool.

"Same old, same old."

Girl shifted in her seat.

"Mister H, I wanted to ask... " she paused. "How is Joshua?"  
  
Bartender frowned a bit.

"He has been sad since you left, but ever since that boy with keyblade visited Shibuya, Josh always looked at sky as if waiting for something. Now you're here and I see he probably knew you would return."

"Could you tell me where he is?"  
  
"I walk you there,"  Mister H made gesture to follow him

She followed him. The man walked out of café, closing it.

The walk was mostly silent.  Some time later Mister H lead her into what looked like some kind of bar. Namine could feel that they are almost there and was starting to get nervous.

They stopped before the door and Mister H knocked.

“Who is there?” she heard Joshua’s voice ask. Namine’s heart began beat faster. How long had it been since she heard it? Almost a year since their meeting in Shibuya.

“It’s me, boss,” man said. “You have a guest.”

There is pause, before Composer speaks again. “Let them in.”

Blonde gulps.  Graffiti artist placed his hand on her shoulder in support.  

“Go to him.”

Namine nodded, thanking him for support.  She takes deep breath to calm down her nerves before entering the room.

Joshua sits on the throne with his eyes closed. He doesn’t open them, when Namine stops before him.

“Well, Neku. What news have you brought this time?”

Namine giggled quietly, her nervousness forgotten. He thought she was Neku!

“I’m not Neku,” she said with a laugh. “He is on a date with Shiki right now. “

Composer’s eyes opened in shock. Is he dreaming? Or she is really here?

“Namine, “ he said slowly, not believing his eyes. “Do my senses deceive me or you’re really here?”

 “I’m here, you’re not dreaming. Sorry it took so long to come here.”

Joshua stood up quickly from his place and hugged Namine. She did the same, placing her head on his shoulder.

“I missed you so much,” he whispered, hiding his face in her hair.

“Me too.”  

Joshua looked into her eyes. “Promise me, you’re not going to disappear.

“I promise, I’m not going to leave you.”

Composer smiled before he leaned in and kissed her, arms around her waist.  He closed his eyes. Namine answered, her fingers entangling into his hair, hands on his shoulders. She closed her eyes too.

She was home.

They both never thought, they would find the person who would understand, and accept them for who they are. But it happened, and now they weren’t going to part ever again.

 


End file.
